1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of catalyst compositions comprising a pentasil-type zeolite and at least one other catalyst component.
2. Prior Art
EP 0 156 595 discloses a process for the preparation of catalyst compositions comprising 60 wt % or less of a pentasil-type zeolite in a porous matrix by (i) mixing zeolite seeds, an aluminium source, and a silicon source in water to form a slurry, (ii) shaping the slurry to form discrete particles, (iii) mixing the particles with a source of alkali cations in an aqueous reaction mixture, and (iv) hydrothermally treating the particles to form the zeolite in the particles.
Hence, in the process of EP 0 156 595 a slurry is formed, the slurry is shaped, the shaped particles are slurried again and hydrothermally treated.
The process of the present invention, however, is more convenient for the preparation of catalyst compositions comprising a pentasil-type zeolite.